bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Pro Hero Arc
The is the fourteenth story arc in My Hero Academia, as well as the fifth story arc in the Rise of Villains Saga. The new Hero rankings are officially announced, declaring that Endeavor is now the No.1 Pro Hero. He must now live up to the position while taking on the most fearsome Nomu yet. Summary The New Symbol of Peace Endeavor is officially named the Number One Hero following All Might's retirement after the Kamino Incident. Following the JP Hero Billboard Chart announcement of Hero Rankings, the new Number 2 Hero Hawks asks Endeavor what it is like to be the Number One Hero, but receives a glare from the Flame Hero. Remembering what All Might advised him, Endeavor says one thing; to just watch him. This surprises the Heroes in the stadium as Hawks claps. Endeavor then confronts Hawks on his provocations as Hawks explains to Endeavor that he was simply trying to make an impact so that Endeavor could look better. Hawks reveals that he was never an All Might fan and never wanted to be like him but his retirement was a big shock to him. Hawks believes that society does not need an icon Hero like All Might but a leader with a mental fortitude to support them all, believing that Endeavor has such a quality and is impressed by him. Although he is not able to tell if Hawks is being truthful, sarcastic or mocking him, Endeavor wonders why Hawks does not become this leader, to which Hawks admits that he would rather be lower in the rankings so that he would have more freedom. Unimpressed with Hawks' immaturity, Endeavor bluntly states his displeasure for Hawks and ends their conversation, telling him to apologize to everyone else. As Endeavor walks away, Hawks tells Endeavor the reason he wanted to talk to him; in his area the number of concerning sightings has been making him worry and he would like to team up with the Number 1 Hero. These sighting have to do with Nomus, which catches Endeavor's attention. Lurking Threat At Hidamari Kindergarten, a Nomu is told by an unseen individual that more is expected of him. The High-End responds to his master and leaves to complete an unknown task. Meanwhile, Hawks brings Endeavor to Kyushu where he decides where they will eat to discuss the proposal of working together. During their trip, Hawks effortlessly takes out an extreme follower, helps civilians and socializes with his fans. Endeavor overhears a fan wanting to talk with him and approaches him but the fan is taken aback by his new persona and runs off. While eating lunch at Umai building, Hawks laughs at Endeavor's experience before he tells Endeavor about the rumors of the Nomus appearing around the country instilling fear in the civilians and asks Endeavor, as the no. 1 hero, to reassure them. After getting the check, they notice a figure in the sky before they are attacked by the rumored Nomu. Endeavor notes that the rumors were true and is glad that this was well timed. High-End prepares to attack but Endeavor takes the initiative first by attacking with Brilliant Scorching Fist: Jet Burn, a blast of fire that sends High End out of the building and damages it. Endeavor tasks Hawks with evacuating the building while he battles the creature. Taking to flight by propelling himself in the air with his fire, Endeavor plans to show the Nomu what it means to be the Number One Hero. Endeavor's Fight Suddenly, Endeavor see High-End's head and neck and realizes that it tore it off to avoid being completely incinerated. While regenerating, High-End attacks the recuperating Endeavor by impaling his torso and striking him in the face, potentially destroying his left eye. The rest of the Todoroki Family witness what has happened. At U.A. High School, a broadcast of the battle is showing; Shota Aizawa leaves Eri in Thirteen's care while he heads towards Shoto's location. All Might feels powerless to help Endeavor. The new Number One Hero, Endeavor, lies on the ground with his face badly marred and his torso pierced. Standing over him, High-End finds the battle boring and wonders if there are any stronger Heroes for it to face. At Heights Alliance, some of Class 1-A are watching the broadcast and look at Shoto's reaction, who grits his teeth in frustration that his father is losing, remembering that his father promised to become the greatest Hero of them all. Still conscious in spite of his injuries, Endeavor uses his flames to lift himself and he attempts to attack High End. However, High End evades the strike and sends the pro hero flying into a building but Endeavor refuses to give into the pain. Using his quirk once more, Endeavor projects himself after the Nomu who wonders if he has regeneration but Endeavor was aware that his body was immobile and he was only raising his flames to propel himself and needed a strategy to kill the Nomu since it was impossible to merely capture it. Hawks then used his feathers to enhance Endeavor's speed, allowing Endeavor to be launched at the villain. Thrust by Hawks' feathers, Endeavor uses the speed to attack High End sending them both through the air. He takes note of the Nomu's behavior being similar to a wild beast before noticing his regenerative powers were still active and screams for Hawks to give him more speed to help. Endeavor remarks to Hawks about the Nomu's animalistic tendency, and even though Hawks lacks the feathers he had before, Endeavor asks him to use what he has left to push him and High-End into the sky. Meanwhile, in Heights Alliance, Shoto Todoroki watches the TV coverage of his dad's fight, while his sister and brother watch from their car. After Hawks states that his feathers are practically ash, Endeavor says it was more than enough and uses it to send him and the Nomu far from the city. With nothing to stand his way, Endeavor uses a finishing move while shouting 'Plus Ultra' noting he always hated his old school's motto to destroy High End for good. Endeavor emerges from the destruction and strikes a pose, raising his fist in the air similar to All Might's to show he was victorious. Everyone echoes Endeavor's victory over High-End, celebrating it with great glee. At U.A. High School, Toshinori stares at the TV in disbelief, while at Heights Alliance, Shoto collapses to his knees relieved his father is still alive, while his classmates try to cheer him up. Back to the battlefield, Hawks comes and congratulates Endeavor on the victory before the two shared banter about the pose and moving to get help for Endeavor's wounds. However, the two heroes don't get very far as Dabi appears on the scene, remarking on his expectations being far exceeded. Dabi then greets Endeavor who is confused by the latter's familiarity with him. New Threat Dabi sets up a wall of blue flames to surround them as the public and students of U.A. realize who he is and Shoto recalls Dabi from the forest battle. Endeavor recognizes Dabi as Snatch's killer, Dabi ignores this and attacks the heroes but Mirko appears and Dabi decides to fall back and have his ally Ujiko help. Black ooze comes from his neck, as Dabi tells Endeavor they'll talk another time while calling him by his real name, before fleeing from the area. Endeavor collapses from his wounds not too long after while the town cheer him on for his first victory as the No.1 hero. In a dark alley, Dabi meets with Hawks and it's revealed that they set the attack up. Hawks points a feather blade at the latter as he is angry that Dabi reneged on their agreement as Dabi mentions he couldn't trust Hawks' integrity and believes he was right by bringing up Hawks' decision to bring Endeavor as the hero chosen to help him stop the threat and Hawks saving people, despite supporting the League's intentions. Hawks justifies he has to keep up appearance and mentions Endeavor was injured so it wasn't a total waste. Understanding, Dabi tells him he wasn't going to see the boss just yet but promised to contact Hawks again. While walking away, Hawks recalls being assigned his mission of gaining the League of Villains' trust since he was the most qualified for it. Hawks feels the strain of maintaining his charade and guilt at Endeavor's condition which he internally apologizes for as he visits the latter in the hospital. While walking, Dabi recalls Snatch and laughs at the heroes' final words. New Beginnings Sometime after the chaos, Enji Todoroki is visited by Recovery Girl and Enji was able to avoid dying from his injuries through surgery as well as Recovery Girl's healing however, he is left with a large scar on the left side of his face. Enji and Keigo leave the hospital, and Keigo apologizes to Enji for his injuries. Enji says that his injuries are his own responsibility, and asks Keigo if their encounter with High-End was truly a coincidence. Hawks, flustered by Enji's question, attributes the attack to their high profile presence in the area. Hawks tells Enji to get some rest, and Enji leaves Hawks at the train station entrance. As Enji waves back to Hawks, Hawks recounts his meeting with the Hero Public Safety Commission about becoming a double agent to infiltrate the League. He also recounts an incident which led to the discovery of his powerful Quirk, when he saved a family from a motorway-speed car accident, even though he was only a young child at the time. Enji arrives home, where Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shoto are eating a meal. Fuyumi happily greets her father as he walks in, and congratulates him on his win against High-End. Her brothers are not too welcoming as Shoto sarcastically compliments his father's new scar. Natsuo and Shoto continue to be unenthusiastic around him as Fuyumi becomes frantic and Enji voices he can hear her. Natsuo, unable to handle the tense situation, gets up to leave the room. Enji stops him and tells him that if he has something to say, he can just say it. Stirred on by this, Natsuo unleashes his feelings onto his father. Natsuo tells Enji that even though his mother and sister have seemingly forgiven him, he sees that he is still the same person who neglected his children and left them to listen to their mother screaming and brother crying. Natsuo mentions their other sibling, Toya, and that just because Enji defeated a powerful villain, does not mean he has made up for what he has done. Natsuo rants to his father as his siblings watch on and Enji responds that he is going to face his past and atone for it. Disgusted and surprised, Natsuo leaves as Fuyumi panics, recounting the events that led up this moment and frantically talking to Shoto that she was really happy at the progress she thought was being made and they might be family. Shoto replies by telling Fuyumi that he had never seen Natsuo get emotional like that before. A recap of witness testimonies from the battle plays on the television, with focus given to a particular boy who screamed encouragement from the crowd that watched the battle, which led to the crowd cheering Enji to win. Enji remembers the boy, and realizes that the cheering and motivation he received meant a lot to him. Shoto tells his father that Endeavor the hero is amazing, but while he agrees with everything Natsuo said, he still wants to see what kind of parent that Enji will become. Shoto also tells him that he understands that a small amount of encouragement can completely alter someone. Hearing this, Enji recalls his brief talk with Toshinori Yagi after his retirement, and strengthens his resolve to work towards the future of his family. He apologizes to Fuyumi and admits he used the wrong words with Natsuo just before. In Heights Alliance, Izuku Midoriya returns from training One For All, and is so tired that he falls asleep immediately upon reaching his room. He has a dream in which he sees visions of Nana Shimura and the previous users of One For All. He recognizes that this is similar to the vision he had during the U.A. Sports Festival, and is able to see the first user of One For All, All For One's brother. Izuku views the past events that led to the creation of One For All. Later, the first user speaks to Izuku, assuring him he is not alone. Story Impact *Hawks mentions Fumikage's internship and Shoto's failure at the Provisional Hero License Exam. *Destro's Meta Liberation War book is mentioned for the first time and how its contents influence the mentality of some people. *Endeavor struggles to change his image for the better after encountering one of his longtime fans. **Endeavor also seeks to atone for what he did to his family. *Shoto’s mother’s name is revealed to be Rei Todoroki. *One of Shoto's brothers, Natsuo Todoroki, is introduced. **The name of Shoto's other brother is revealed to be Toya Todoroki, and that some unknown event happened to him. *Endeavor is badly wounded in a fight with High-End. **Thanks to surgery and Recovery Girl's Quirk, he keeps his eye but is left with a large scar on the left side of his face. *Dabi arranged for High End to attack Kyushu and personally confronts Endeavor. **It is revealed Dabi and Hawks planned this. **Hawks was deployed as a mole to uncover the League of Villains' plans. *Dabi knows Endeavor's true name and wishes to meet with him again to talk. *A new character called Daruma Ujiko is mentioned and appears to have the same Warping Quirk as All For One. *Izuku experiences a dream showing him a vision of All For One and his brother in the past. *Izuku seems to be the only user of One For All to be able to actually interact with his predecessors. Battles & Events *Hero Billboard Chart JP *Endeavor & Hawks vs. High-End Characters Introduced *Yoroi Musha *Wash *Crust *Mirko *Hawks *Hood *Teruo Hazukashi *Natsuo Todoroki *Hiroshi Tameda Quirks Introduced *'Shame': Teruo Hazukashi's Quirk allows him to become more powerful as he becomes more embarrassed. *'Fierce Wings': Hawks' Quirk allows him to manipulate the feathers from his wings with his mind. *'Transforming Arms': High-End's Quirk allows him to shapeshift his arms into elastic weapons or wings. *'Shoulder-Mounted Jets': High-End's Quirk grants him four retractable jet boosters on his back that aids his mobility. *'Power': High-End's Quirk grants him an enormous amount of physical strength and power. *'Storage': High-End's Quirk allows him to store other Nomu within his own body and eject them at will. References Site Navigation pl:Profesjonalny bohater (wątek) Category:Story Arcs